Oh the Joys of Children
by Anendee
Summary: Quatre is asked to baby sit for one of his sisters while she has to leave the colony. he knows nothing of babies but figures someone out of the other four would. Duo has been depressed and this baby is exactly what is needed in his life. the guys are no


Oh the Joys of Children 

Author: Ashes, Trowa's lovable kitty. otherwise known as Anendee or Andee  
Rating: I wouldn't give it more then pg 13. but that's just me.  
Warnings:um tiny bit of swearing, um implied intimate scenes and I think that's it.  
Pairings:3x2 Archives: Archives:ShiniSantuary, Sweet love 2x3 animeinsanitysweetness (all yahoo groups)  
and hopefully this weekend it will be found at Lady cosmos site. If I find it elsewhere with out permission and with no good excuse,I will set zero system Quatre on you, along with an enraged Duo and Trowa, it is in your best interest to ask first.

Summery: the guys are all about 25 now, on one of their vacations together, not that Quatre can seem to take one of those. he accepts a request from one of his many sisters to baby sit her baby while she has to go to another colony. Quatre knows nothing about babies and hope someone else does. Duo has been in a state of depression for a while now, adn the baby is just what he needs to get out of it.

Trowa: disclaimer my cat owns nothing, up to and including, her sanity (its on loan from her brother) me, Duo, and our friends,. Do not sue her, all you will get is a hair ball, a few cat toys and her college bills, nothing of worth.

!#$&()+)(&$#!

No one had been able to figure out why Duo had been so quiet. The food lasted twice as long as ever before, and he would disappear for hours on end. His eyes lost the glitter they had always held he even talked less then Trowa, and had been for the last couple of weeks.  
Trowa couldn't get him to talk to him so at night, they just held each other, most nights Trowa woke up to Duo sobbing against his chest, Trowa was beyond worried, even their cat, a little charcoal thing with the biggest ears in the world didn't seem to help his mood. On the night of April 23, Duo turned to Trowa.

"Trowa, give me a few more days and then I hope to give you answers, ok?"

"Duo, I would give you eternity if that was what you needed." Trowa replied, tucking the slightly smaller man into his side. Duo fell asleep and stayed that way until morning, the first time in almost 3 weeks.

the next day brought a barrage of in coming phone calls. Quatre accepted a random one, and low and behold, it was one of his sisters,  
and she was asking for his help. he vaguely remembered her having a child a couple of weeks ago, and right on the heels of that thought,  
she asked him to baby-sit, she had to go to L4 and couldn't take the baby with her. "Well, let me see what I got going... Sure, I can do that." Well surely one of they guys has a clue, because he sure didn't, and he didn't have much time either, but he accepted and went to inform the guys of the tiny visitor they were to have.

The baby boy, Patrick, arrived a few hours later and Quatre was there to greet him, as were Trowa and Wufei. Heero had disappeared to do "research"

Heero popped his head out the living room door when he heard a baby's laughter, even the perfect soldier couldn't resist the sweet sound of innocence. Who would have thought to find four of the five most dangerous men in the world and colonies playing with a tiny baby? It would be so adorable if some one had a camera, especially for the panic you would have never seen on their face before. They had managed to keep little Patrick happy for two whole hours, neglecting everything else, and were having the time of their lives. With out warning, Patrick let out a terrible wail that as fast as they could, they covered their ears. The baby was hungry.

Now the guys were lost, and Patrick's distressed wails grew louder. Quatre turned to Trowa, "I think he's Hungry, do you know how to make a bottle?"

"Sorry, Q, don't look at me, if any one would have baby experience it would be you. You're the one with 29 sisters." Trowa, using Duo's nickname (ten years with a person will do that yout you)for Quatreturned to Heero. "Just out of curiosity, you wouldn't have been researching babies earlier, would you?"

"No, something more important." That remark earned him a glare from the from the other three.

"What about you, Wufei? Any ideas," hoping to get the glares off him, Heero asked Wufei.

"sSrry, I dealt with books, not babies."

They tried everything but figuring out how to feed Patrick, and for the last half an hour nothing could get him to stop. Enter the looks of panic mentioned earlier.

Duo, who was in the most unlikely spot in the house, the upstairs library, heard the wails transcend to screams and decided to check it out, it had been going on for a while so perhaps the guys were out. He knew the servants weren't there, it was their day off. Duo wandered downstairs following the sounds of distress, and to his shock, found his lover, and their friends gathered around the tiny bundle of lungs, looking panicked, all of them had the look on their face.

Duo peeked over Trowa and Wufei's shoulders and snagged the child. He held the baby properly, supporting his head and butt. The baby stopped wailing for a moment and glanced up at him with huge blue green eyes, Duo couldn't help but to smile, even after the baby began to let his distress known, again. The guys all cringed at the sound of the renewed wails. Duo, with a soft smile, found the baby's bag and set about making a bottle of milk. After the bottle was ready, Duo carefully changed the child's diaper. Maybe it was because of the bottle, but the child didnt let out another sound for a while.

Duo, noticed the beautiful eyes begin to sleepily close, so Duo wandered into the living room with the baby and got comfortably on the couch, with the baby on his chest. He began to singan old song he loved. The baby, much to the guys amazement, fell right to sleep. They were also in awe of Duo's voice, they had never heard him sing before, and they though it was beyond words to describe.

They decided to leave Duo and Patrick alone for a while, and all went back to what they were doing before the baby arrived. Trowa pondered the soft look and smile on Duo's face as he held and cared for the baby...

Seeing as no one knew how to take care of the baby, Duo did everything and he loved it, he seemed much happier, too. It was a week in paradise for Duo. He had the love and attention of a tiny little being, he got to do something he hadn't done since the Maxwell massacre and he loved every minute of it. For a while he didn't even seem to notice the guys, especially Trowa, it made for some interesting talks at night for the rest of them...

"I think what Duo was missing in his life was something like the baby," Trowa stated.

"I agree I haven't seen Duo like this in what felt like ages." Wufei muttered.

"I had the same thought, so I talked to Une, she suggested adoption. there is an agency run orphanage a few blocks from headquarters. G and J also said that they coud make him female and he could have a child that way. though given who we are talking about, i think it is best for you to adopt, Trowa." Heero included.

"Yeah, well what ever the plan is, we will want to act fast, Patrick goes home tomorrow." Quatre said.

"Well we have until tomorrow night to ask him, and I think Trowa should be the one, seeing as how he will be the father, one way or another." Wufei injected. This got Trowa thinking, was he ready to be a father? The father of Duo's child no less?

"Hell, Yes. Bring it on!" he exclaimed his last thought, out loud.

The next day proceeded as any other day that Patrick had been there, except for one thing, the guys were nowhere to be found. Contrary to their belief, Duo did notice them around, especially Trowa. Patrick started ideas rolling in Duo's head and he talked with Trowa about them last night...

"Trowa? Do you think it would be possible for me to start an orphanage?" Duo asked, curled up against Trowa.

"I don't see why not, love. I think it would do you good as well." Trowa said soothingly. They fell asleep shortly there after, with little Patrick asleep in his crib, his tiny butt in the air. (sorry, I couldn't resist, babies are so cute like that;)Ashes)...

Duo began to feel a little despondant, but the baby kept him happy for the most part. He sang to Patrick, laughed and giggled with him,  
but it all seemed off without the guys there. At about 5 pm Patrick's mother came to pick him up. Cooing at the baby, thrilled to see him after the week separation. She thanked every one and left shortly after she arrived. Duo fell back into silence.

"Duo?"

"Yes, Trowa?"

"How would you like to become a mother?"

"Very funny Trowa, I'm male, as you should know rather well."

"Well, Heero talked to J and G and they have a way that you can become pregnant, they also said they had already tested it and it is safe. Or we could adopt."

Duo's eyes lit up. "Honestly, really, truly?"

Trowa smiled, "Yes"

"given who we are talking about, i would rather we didnt go to the Mad Scientists. we have enough to worry about with them, but i think adopting would be the best thing. there are so many children that need the love and care we could provide for them," Duo repleied thoughtfully.

Trowa was bolwed over by his lover, and sprung his own suprise on him. "Ok I set up an appointment with the person in charge of an orphanage, near headquarters,for tomorrow at 3. they are every strict about who they let adopt their children."

The next morning the two slept in late, they met the rest in the living room.

"Duo, we have something we want to give to you, we hope it will make you feel better" Wufei started the round.

Heero came up after him, "We all worked together to do this, here are the basic rules and regulations an orphanage must follow,"

Quatre was next. "I have the deed to a property that is very close by, unless there is a different one that would suit your needs."

Trowa turned to Duo, "We pulled some stings and arms and set up all the basic things needed to start an orphanage/daycare. We saw how you were with Patrick, and I remember our conversation, I want you to be happy." Duo wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck and gave him a long tender kiss. "Good lord, you guys have made me the happiest person in the world! Oh, we don't want to be late, Trowa. Lets go!"

the trip to the Orphanage wasnt aquiet one by any means,Duo finally told Trowa what had been bothering him.

"You remember the part of my past that I spent at the orphanage? Well, it started there. I was out playing with some of the little kids and this sleazy woman set a bag by out fence. She just left it there, with out a backwards glance. I went over to it, and found the most adorable baby inside. She almost never cried, at least not with me. I called her Serenity. Father Maxell and Sister Helen allowed me to help take care of her, seeing as I was the only one she would get along with. The day the Maxwell church was Destroyed I found her body, she wasnt killed by the explosion, she had been killed by a bullet to her head. Just before she died, sister Helen told me what had happened. With out me there, Serenity couldn't stop crying, one of the antsier soldiers killed her. And it was all my fault, I shouldn't have left her there, knowing that if she started to cry no one else could calm her."

"Duo, the entire thing wasn't your fault, you did what you felt you had to do. You were trying to save them all. I bet you none of them blame you. And remember I will always love you, no matter what."

Trowa kissed Duo's hand, which he had grabbed to comfort Duo during his story. Trowa could tell that Duo had relaxed a great deal, and they continued on their way.

They met up withLady Une, she pulled strings of her own to give them the opportunity to adopt a child, though she warned them this place also doubled as a daycare.there were only three children at the orphange the rest were there for daycare. Duo and Trowa spent hours there, playing and talking with the children. they found a little girl, no more then 8 years old. she was off to the side, avoiding everyone and the fun they were having.

Duo siddled up to her, "hi, what is your name?" he gave her is most dazzling smile.

her sullen reply nearly broke his heart. "What do you care, you wont adopt me anyway, you would much rather have one of those kids who already have a family, or the babies who are brand new to the world." her green eyes, only a few shades darker then Trowa's spoke of the pain she had been witness to and endured.

Duo stroked her chestnut hair, only slightly more red then his, "I don't know what pain you have suffered, but i will tell you this, we will always be there to help and protect you. What is your name?" her eyes held hope, but it was quickly extinguished.

"this is just another joke, isn't it? My Momma was like you, she had a girl for my daddy, i never heard my girl daddy's name," her eyes and face spoke volumes, they say a picture is worth a thousand words, at that moment, Duo felt that her expression spoke millions. Trowa slid up to his left, staying back just a bit so as not to corner the girl.

"My name is Duo Maxwell. I may Run and Hide but i never tell aLie. Nice to meet you." he stuch his hand out to shake.

"Tohru."

Trowa was next, with out any prompting, he slid top hisknees, "i am trowa barton, would youdo me the great honor of being your new daddy?"

Duo smiled at them, "And mayI have your permission tobe your boy momma?"

"Only if you take the babies with us. theycame here a week ago, they werejust left outside. they dont have names, but they are really sweet. They cry alot but not forme!I would worry about themand i always wantedlittle brothers and sisters!" Tohrumade her demands, for the good of others, and for her ownwishes. Trowa knew Duo had found the right child.

"Well come on, let's go collect the rest of our family and go home!" Duo motioned to Lady Une, who was with her own adopted daughter, Marimeia, who was one of the caregivers at the orphanage.

The process was sped up with the help of Une and Marimeia, andTrowa, Duo and Torhu collected all their belongings and hte babies, a boy andgirl, by the looks of it, twins, andheaded home.

Tohru just couldnt sit still upfront with er new daddy. he just smiled as she looked everywhere at once. she went wild as they approached Quatre's place. "Now, this isn't home for us, we are visiting friends of ours, this is your new Uncle Quatre's home. you have two other new Uncles as well, do you want to meet them?"

"Yeah!" she was so different from the child they first saw her as a few hours ago.

She ran to the door of the mansion, jumping in place in her excitement to meet the rest of her new "family". She almost didnt wait for Trowa and Duo, they had just made it upthe stairs when she threw open the door.

Tohru gaped in awe, there was a large banner, obviously homemade and so decorative that said in huge letters, "Welcome Home!".

"Oi, guys, i want you to meet our new and oldest daughter, Torhu! Tohru, there are your new Uncles. the blue eyed one in the green shirt is Uncle Heero, you will never meet a man who knows more about computers, except me. OUCH!" Wufei whapped him upside the head.

"Baka," Heero smiled as he said it and looked down at the little girl, "So you are the one that stole their hearts, hhmm?I am Heero, it is nice to meet you," He leaned in close to her so only she could hear him, "And what Duo doesnt know is that i have the best joke in the world to play on him, want to help me?" she giggled and nodded.

:Now we have Uncle Quatre, he is the one with blond hair and blue green eyes, in the red shirt, we have been trying for years to get himn out of the pink ones, I wonder what changed his mind?" she just grinned at him, then looked to Quatre. "I am Quatre, i have more sisters then any one i know and i am thrilled Duo and Trowa found you, i can see you will be one of the best things that ever happened to them." she grinned up at him.

"uh, oh, MaxwellI think we have another trickster in the making. Do you see the devil glint in her eyes?I am Wufei, i am glad you are here, there is much to do to get to know one another and i can see you are intelligent. What do you liketo do?"

"I like history! and games and my family!"

"Barton, you are going to have to watch out for this one, she is already a heartbreaker, imagine what she will be like when she gets older! you want history, then you have come to the right person."

Um, sorry to interrupt, ut we still have something important here. these two werte left outside the orphanage a week ago and they still dont have names. i think as the first family bonding session, we name the twins, a boy and a girl." Duo cut in.

They all made sugestions for the names, the boys names went into one container the girl names in another, there were just too many great names. first name drawn, for the boy, Vincent. the second, Trowa. forthe girl, Collen Duo. Duo and Trowa told Tohru that her name was TohruBarton-Maxwelland the twins were her little brother and sister, also Barton-Maxwells.

Although they had always considered them selves married, laws of the region they were in never allowed them to formally marry, they moved to Los Angeles, California. Where Quatre changed the deed to a property out there, and they had the wedding, the orphanage, the daycare and adopted 2 more children, Serenity Lilly(the same age as Torhu, and they gort along fabulously)and James Wufei (another abondoned baby). Life never could get any better for them, they lived to see great, great grand children and their friends find love and start their own families, of course close to where they were. They all stayed together until Death.

the end!

Ashes: wow I'm impressed, I wrote a story that wasn't too angsty,  
hip hip hooray!

Duo: its about time too, I hate being tortured like you do it.

Ashes smiles sheepishly: sorry

Trowa: no your not but we love you any way

Ashes: gee, thanks Trowa, Puuuurrr.

Ok people, feedback is food for my brain, the more of it, the more i write. Feedback please. at see ya!


End file.
